


In Sickness and In Health

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, sick!magnus, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: malec + sick!magnus





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: can you write a sick fic with Magnus being the sick one and Alec taking care of him, even when Magnus is in denial that he is sick?

“I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alexander. I don’t get sick,” Magnus insisted as Alec set down a cup of tea in front of him.

“Mhm,” Alec hummed under his breath, rolling his eyes when Magnus looked away. He knew it had been a bad idea to stay out in the cold for so long the day before, but Magnus had been adamant about building a more impressive snowman than Jace and Simon, and before they knew it, they’d been out there for 3 hours. They were so frozen that they could barely move, and Magnus almost hadn’t been able to make a portal for them to get home.

“Besides, I can take care of myself,” Magnus continued, apparently not realizing that Alec was unwilling to consider his logic. “I have been alive for centuries, you know.”

Alec had to hold back from laughing as he listened to Magnus’ nasally voice. His nose must have been so stuffed, but he was too stubborn to do something about it. It was absolutely adorable, and if Alec thought he could get away with recording it he would, but he didn’t want to risk Magnus magicking his phone away and subsequently miss an important phone call. Instead, he focused on grabbing a blanket from the closet and draping it over his perfectly healthy, definitely not sick boyfriend.

Magnus glared up at him, but there was no real heat behind it, and moved his arms out from under the blanket, reaching for Alec. “If you’re going to force me to sit here you better join me,” he muttered grumpily. Alec did laugh then, grabbing the box of tissues from the side table before he sat down. Magnus turned on the tv with a snap of his fingers, and a few moments later he reluctantly leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep after that, and a wave of fondness crashed inside of Alec’s chest as his boyfriend snored quietly. He didn’t usually snore- Alec was the one who snored, and Magnus loved to remind him- but seeing as he couldn’t breathe out of his nose, it wasn’t surprising.

Alec liked taking care of people, especially the people he loved. He had a knack for it, and a lot of experience. He had grown accustomed to looking after Isabelle when he was still just a little boy, and once Jace and Max came along he had the methods down. He got them whatever they needed when their parents were busy, made them food, settled them down when they had nightmares, and later, protected them during their first missions. It made him feel good, knowing that he was making them better, even if it was just in a small way.

He rested his head on top of Magnus’ gently and closed his eyes, letting out a long breath. It had been an extremely stressful day for both of them, Alec having to deal with multiple meetings and Magnus getting stuck with a volatile and ungrateful client. It felt so wonderful to be able to just sit back and have a moment of peace. With the sounds of the chatter on the tv and Magnus’ warmth that was equivalent to a space heater, he felt himself drifting off. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long, as he woke to the sudden jarring of Magnus’ head beneath him as he sneezed, and then the undeniable smell of smoke. He sprang up immediately, his eyes finding the small patch of the carpet that was on fire.

Magnus still seemed to be mostly asleep, so Alec walked over and stomped the flames out, then traveled into the bathroom without a word. He searched in the medicine cabinet until he found what he needed, and then marched back out into the living room, determination marking every step. Magnus was wide awake by the time he got back, his eyes wide and his expression sheepish as he stared at the slightly charred spot on the carpet.

“I was going to roll with the whole denial thing, but I can’t sit back and risk letting you burn down the loft every time you sneeze just because you refuse to take medicine,” Alec said, his voice firm.

Magnus met his eyes for a few seconds, looking absolutely dreadful, and then sighed, reaching for the box of tissues that Alec had left on the couch and taking one out with such reluctance that it was nearly impossible for Alec to keep up his stern persona. Magnus blew his nose without breaking eye contact, then held out the dirty tissue to Alec when he was done, clearly too headstrong to get rid of it himself. Alec narrowed his eyes and took it, then handed over the Nyquil that he had retrieved from the bathroom, making sure to convey that it was non-negotiable that he take it. As he walked into the kitchen to throw out the dirty tissue and wash his hands, he heard Magnus groan as he took the medicine, and smiled victoriously.

“I hate you,” Magnus complained when he stepped back into the room, and Alec didn’t bother to hide his wide grin. He settled back onto the couch next to his boyfriend, throwing an arm around his shoulders, and Magnus leaned into him with a huff, but Alec could tell he was holding back a smile.

“You love me,” Alec countered, turning his head to press a kiss to Magnus’ temple. With a sigh, Magnus once again leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“I do,” Magnus said a moment later, and despite the threat of imminent sickness, Alec turned his head and softly pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s.

They both woke up the next day with sore throats and stuffy noses, but Alec knew that it was completely worth it as Magnus called Isabelle and demanded that she take over for Alec for the day, then crawled back into bed and cuddled up beside him, his head resting on his chest.

“This is the only problem with the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute dating. The city is probably going to crumble in our absence,” Magnus muttered.

Alec let out a laugh- which turned into a coughing fit- and the words _in sickness and in health_ rose to his mind unbidden, so suddenly that he couldn’t think about anything except for the fact that he would gladly spend the rest of his life sick and in bed as long as Magnus was beside him.

“At least no one will be able to blame us…unless you sneeze again.” The light smack on his arm that he received for that comment was yet another thing that was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
